


Waking Up

by melxncholly



Series: Inquisitor Tabris AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Inquisitor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: When she awoke, Warden Commander Kanya Tabris was met with the heavy weight of chains and a pounding headache, and a shem circling her like she was some kind of criminal.It was pissing her off more than anything, if Kanya was honest.Inquisitor Tabris AU





	

She remembered feeling so cold, and then, weightless.

 

It had happened so fast.

 

Monsters chasing her, green fog clouding her vision, and the brightness of a hand reaching out to her, before everything had gone dark.

 

And when she awoke, Warden Commander Kanya Tabris was met with the heavy weight of chains and a pounding headache, and a shem circling her like she was some kind of criminal.

 

It was pissing her off more than anything, if Kanya was honest.

 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you now.” The woman’s look was one of hate, of anger, looks that Kanya had seen many times before.

 

Kanya would give her a reason.  _"I'm the fucking Warden Commander."_ was one.

 

Her mouth opened, a retort bubbling it’s way up through her throat but the woman’s accented voice silenced her before she could speak.

 

“The conclave is destroyed, everyone is dead.” A pause. “Except for you.”

 

That was… unfortunate, but she could care less. A twisted, wry smile made it’s way on her face, and she levelled the woman in front of her with a glare.

 

“Well that’s a fucking shame now isn’t it. You think I’m responsible?” She could feel her anger raise, her voice from a mocking lilt to an angry snarl. “I didn’t do it, now let me go!”

 

“Explain this!”

 

She was grabbed, a manacled hand raised and- it hurt. Pain flared to life and her hand _glowed_ (she was rather sure it wasn’t supposed to do that).

 

But most of all it _hurt_.

 

“How- I don’t-” _I don’t know_ , but she was too proud, too proud to admit any sort of weakness. Kanya bit back a cry a pain, levelled her stare and glared at the woman, practically snarling.

 

“I _can’t_.”

 

“What do you mean you can’t!”

 

“ _What do you mean you can’t,"_ she mocked, "Simple! I don’t know what it is! Or how it got there!” She was too close, and Kanya was defenseless. She could feel the woman’s hand gripping her arm, was acutely aware of the sword that hung off her hip, and her eyes darted around, her mind wracking some sort of plan until-

 

Leliana.

 

Leliana was standing there, her arms crossed, face cold and impassive.

 

Her eyes locked with Leliana’s, and for a moment Kanya thought she would help her, she hoped she'd intervene, maybe save her from this crazed woman with a death grip and an itchy sword arm but--

 

She didn’t move. She stood there and watched.

 

It hurt.

 

“You’re lying!”

 

Kanya was going to get hit, or worse, stabbed. She was going to bleed out into this dark cell and die here, she was never going to see Alistair again, or her children. Her father and cousins, she’d never see them again. Leliana wasn't going to save her, she'd never hold her loved ones again.

 

She was going to die.

 

She braced for the hit, for the pain, but it never came, and Leliana stood there, restraining the other woman.

 

“We need her Cassandra!”

 

Kanya couldn't help but glare at Leliana. _Now_ she decided to step in. Of course. They needed her, of _course_ they did. Kanya would have thought that what she had with Leliana mattered, but it seemed the friendship she had carefully built with the other woman must have meant nothing- she had a purpose, and only for that was she alive right now.

 

She stayed quiet and instead focused on glaring holes into the two women before her. Maybe, she mused, it would awaken some latent magic she had, and she’d burn them on the spot.

 

No such luck.

 

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” It seemed it was Leliana’s turn to talk now, and Kanya would have snarled at her, spit at her feet.

 

But what had happened? The question raised a good point.

 

She remembered a woman, glowing so bright that Kanya thought she’d go blind. She remembered running for her life, fear etched into her heart.

 

Fear she’d never see her family again, her warden’s, her friends.

 

She didn’t remember why she was there. There was no need for a Warden at the Chantry’s Conclave.

 

Kanya hadn’t realized she was speaking aloud until Leliana’s voice interrupted hers.

 

“A woman?”

 

“You losing your hearing?”

 

“Go Leliana,” Cassandra turned away from her, focusing on Leliana, and that was fine. Kanya didn’t care, let the bard go. “To the forward camp, I will take her to the rift.”

 

Kanya’s head pounded, her teeth ground together, and she glared at Leliana’s retreating form. Oh, she was going to have some words with her if they ever got to be alone.

 

Cassandra’s gaze turned on her, and she unceremoniously pulled Kanya to her feet. Her legs were shaky, and she hated how they buckled beneath her as she tried to stand. Vaguely she wondered how far she’d get if she tried to make a run for it, but Cassandra’s heavy hand on her bicep and the sword at her hip dashed the thoughts away.

 

“What did happen…” The words are forced out, her gaze unkind.

 

Cassandra was quiet, words seeming to mull over her head as she thought of a response.

 

“It will… be easier to show you.”

 

The early morning light outside the chantry was blinding, the beauty of the early morning sky would have taken her breath away.

 

Would have, if the gaping hole in the sky didn’t first.

  
“We call it the Breach…”

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd and posting at like
> 
> 130 in the morning. im also v not good w/ titles. 
> 
> p much kanya's take on what was going on thru the whole interrogation. i dont wanna just like, rewrite the game and steal dialogue from it and just.
> 
> u kno rewrite smth we all know but with my oc, so thts probs gonna be just this. i wanted to do smth with her meeting varric n solas, but maybe ill end up writing tht b4 moving onto jucier bits. 
> 
> shrugs, who knows
> 
> if you guys enjoy is or if u got any tips, pls dont hesitate to comment ;u;


End file.
